


Can You Feel The Love

by miraculousjayden



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, basically just ladynoir fluff, could take place in any season, inspired by elton's john can you feel the love tonight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousjayden/pseuds/miraculousjayden
Summary: Ladybug decides maybe its time for her and Chat Noir to enjoy a little play time.





	Can You Feel The Love

"Good evening, Chat!"

Ears perking up at his Lady's voice, Chat Noir quickly stands up from his perch and swiftly turns to Ladybug. A grin appearing on his face.

"Good evening, M'lady!”Chat Noir greeted, giving Ladybug a bow, tilting his head up to see her giving a giggle and a smile.

"Listen, instead of our usual patrol I was thinking maybe of something else? Give ourselves a little break," Lady says, rocking on the back of her heels with her hands behind her back.

"You took the words right of my mouth, Bug! Did you have something in particular in mind?" he asked.

Chat Noir's blood was pumping ,it wasn't too often the two heroes of Paris hung out to just...hang out. But on the occasions they did meet up, Chat Noir was happy to spend time Ladybug. And judging by the smiles, laughs, and playful eye rolls Chat Noir could bet his Lady felt the same way. 

"Well," Ladybug drawled out, casually stepping by her partner. "I was thinking maybe we could play a game of tag?"

"Tag?" Chat Blinked. Then grinned. "Game on, Bug! Who's will be it-?"

She quickly cut him off with a boop to his nose, smirking. "You, Chaton."

Ladybug quickly spun around and ran off, grabbing her yo-yo and swinging off the building on to another. Grinning , she looked back and saw his gobsmacked expression. She busted out laughing. Obviously the poor kitten was stunned.

Chat Noir shook his head. He had to focus! If his Lady wanted a challenge then she was most definitely getting a challenge. Sprinting after her, he quickly grabbed his baton from his belt, leaping towards the next building after Ladybug.

Games of tags were always intense, seeing as they both had super powers and reflexes others didn't. They could turn corners quickly, leap or swing from building to building. It always made the game fun. Last time Ladybug had manage to won, but Chat Noir was determined this game to win. 

The adrenaline kicking in as he was fast approaching Ladybug, only for her to use her yo-yo to wrap around a chimney of a building to swing to another. Chat Noir abruptly changed his course using his baton to leap after her.

Chat continued to chase her, for awhile it was continuation of Chat almost snagging her only for Ladybug to jump or swing off. 

\--

Half hour later Ladybug stopped at the top Le Grand Paris. Chat Noir stood on one of the end of the pool, while Ladybug stood on the other end.

Ladybug began casually swinging her yo-yo. "Ready to finally give in, Chat??"

Chat Noir followed example, extending his baton to lean on. "Oh, bugaboo, you know I would follow you to the ends of the earth." He smirked. "Don't tell me you're getting tired?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes."I just wanted to make sure the kitty didn't need a short break. After all you are just a kitten,” she commented.

Swooning Chat put a hand to his forehead. "You're too kind, but there is no need to worry for this cat."

Ladybug hummed, her head snapping her head as she caught site of someone. Chat Noir instantly twirled around baton ready to fight. Only to find no one.

"There's no one there-" Chat stopped mid-sentence, he turned around, his partner, while he was distracted used the time to run off. 

Well then Chat Noir is in need of a new strategy to catch the sly little bug. He tapped his boots on the floor, trying to devise a plan. 

If wanted to catch a Ladybug, he had to think like one. 

A light bulb went off and he knew exactly where she would be going, and Chat knew exactly when to be there to catch her. 

He spun around and ran in the direction where the Eiffel tower stood. 

\--

Chat softly landed near the palais de chaillot and hiding below the stairwell. Crouching down, he counted down the seconds when Ladybug finally would arrive. 

Speaking of he didn't have to wait too long. His ears picking up the sound of her yo-yo and the soft thump of her feet on the stairs. Chat Noir was grinning ear to ear, now was his opportunity and chance to sneak on Ladybug.

Chat positioned himself when he heard Ladybug's footsteps approaching. When she finally came around the corner and into his vision he pounced. 

The sound she made when he made tackled her? One he would never forgot.

Both teens rolled until they came to a complete stop. With Ladybug landing on her back and Chat landing face down. Okay so maybe he wasn't expecting for them to crash and roll like they did, but Chat would take his win that he finally caught the Ladybug. She'd argue it was more like a tackle than a pounce.

A moment of silence passed. 

Broken hen Chat began laughing, his laughter muffled by the ground, recalling the sound Ladybug made when he tackled her. 

Ladybug huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. "It's not the funny."

Chat turned his head towards his lady, his shoulders shaking. "W-what even was that anyways?" Chat tried to imitate the noise, but he only succeeded in making himself laugh harder. Shifting on his side as he clutched his stomach.

Rolling onto her side to face her partner, Ladybug punched him in the shoulder. Glaring at him she spoke, "Well, you surprised me! How else would I have responded??"

Calming down Chat Noir stared at Ladybug. Contemplating. Before letting out a sound that was suppose to have mimicked Ladybug's but ending up sounding like a mix of a cat's yelp and something else. Falling into a laughing mess again.

"Chat!" cried out Ladybug, she sat up lightly punching him on the arms and stomach. “Rude!!”

"I give, I give, M'lady!" Chat wheezed. Grabbing both her arms to stop the onslaught of punches. He held both her arms as he sat up alongside her, grinning as she glared at him. 

Ladybug attempting to be 'mad' at him but failing miserable. Chat could catch the glimmer of a smile appearing.

"I'm sorry for making fun of your in-human noises," Chat said.

"Chaaaat." Ladybug pulled back arms. "May I remind you of last week?" she said, reminding him with an arch brow. 

Chat Noir quickly sobered up. "Touche, Ladybug, touche,” he said, miserably.

Ladybug grinned. Got him.

"We agreed to never speak of that incident.”

"You did, but I'm not recalling myself agreeing to said agreement."

He groaned, Chat should've known she wouldn't let it go. 

Well in the case of when they were both firing playful shots at one another. But that's how they were. They had each other backs, partners, but also friends who like to poke at one another. Their little insides jokes.

It all made Chat Noir feel warm inside constantly. He enjoyed their hang outs when they weren't battling akumas. Or figuring out how to take down Hawk Moth.

They were Ladybug and Chat Noir. Chat Noir and Ladybug.

Ladybug stood up offering a hand to Chat, "Wanna go relax at the tower for a little bit and we call it a night?"

Chat Noir agreed and took the her hand. As she pulled him up Chat took the opportunity to pick up Ladybug by the waist and spin her around. Smiling as she laughed. 

He stopped and took off running with Ladybug in his arms towards the tower. Using his baton to reach to the top of the tower fast.

When his feet touched the floor, Chat retracted his baton. Gently he placed Ladybug back on her feet.

"Silly kitty," she said softly, standing on her toes to ruffle his hair. A low purr radiating from Chat as he savored the pat. 

Smiling she offered her hand again, Chat Noir immediately taking it. 

They walked over to look out over the view of Paris. While you couldn't really see the stars much, seeing the lights and overall view is breathtaking. 

Both stood in peaceful silence, hands locked.

"It's relaxing isn't it?" Chat asked.

Ladybug nodded her head in agreement. "It is, and it's nice to share it with someone." She smiled and glanced at her partner from the corner of her eye. Catching glimpse of his own smile.

She felt him squeeze her hand in response. And that was the only response she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> AND CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN YOU FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL THE LOOOOOOOOOOVE TOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIGHT~
> 
> Basically I was listening to this song the other and got inspired for these two. Whew. 
> 
> It's been a really long time since I have written, but I hope you enjoyed it! :)
> 
> I may or may not make this into a drabble series, we shall see.
> 
> With much love, J.
> 
> And for the incident they were discussing? The world may never know. :p


End file.
